


Going Home

by crescent_gaia



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis visits New Orleans for the first time in many years, he doesn't fully realize just how much he is going home.  </p><p>Louis/Lestat is the main pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touching Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> I do not own this fandom or it's characters. All characters are in character as much as I could make them. Please enjoy.

Louis tensed as the plane landed in New Orleans, the place where it all started, and he nearly jumped at feeling a hand touch his. He smiled at Armand, laying his head on the other vampire’s shoulder as he looked out at the night. There was a soft kiss to his forehead as the announcements went over about the time and temperature and he relaxed even more. He took a deep breath and moved his head, kissing Armand’s cheek and taking his hand. “Thank you,” he whispered as the humans reacted by trying to get off the plane all at once. 

“You didn’t have to come with,” Armand whispered. “And I can put you on a flight back to Paris in a heartbeat if you want. He might not even be here. He might be off stalking other places of the globe. And, as much as I want you here, I don’t want you scared. I want you to be comfortable.”

“We aren’t that lucky. And I am comfortable because I’m with you,” Louis said and looked up. “I think it’s just about time for us to get off.” He watched Armand look around and mentally berated himself for even thinking about Lestat. He was supposed to be happy and with someone who actually cared for him. Not someone who ordered him around and thought that he should be something other than he should be. And, damn it all to hell, this was going to be about Armand and his gaining status in the vampire world. He was not going to dwell on anything else.

Armand got up and offered a hand that Louis took. “We just need to get through three nights and then we’re off to another city.”

“You’re right,” Louis said as he took the hand and stood up. He smiled at the squeeze and squeezed back. He walked with Armand off of the plane, getting their luggage and to the limo that waited for them. He looked around at the hotel lobby when they entered, chuckling softly. “Nothing is too good for you, is it?”

“Are you questioning my taste, love?” Armand asked as he signed them in. He took Louis’ hand when he was done.

“Nope,” Louis said and laughed as he was turned to go to the elevator. They went up to the penthouse suite and he froze as they entered. On the center table, there was a crystal vase filled with two dozen deep red roses and a card with them. Armand hadn’t even noticed them, going into the bedroom with their suitcases and unpacking. He went over to the table, picking up the small envelope and opening it as he sat down on the couch. The only message on the front was an address – not one that he knew but he could find it – and on the back was _if not tonight, then tomorrow at the ball. We will be having a conversation, even if it’s one sided. ~Lestat_.

“Louis?” Armand called as he came back into the room.

Louis slipped the card and envelope into his pocket before the other vampire realized what he was doing. “They like to put roses in the room, I guess?” he asked with a smile.

“I guess they do,” Armand said as he came over and kissed Louis’ cheek. “It’s only midnight. Do you want to go for a walk or shall we go hunt? Or just stay here and watch movies or something.”

“I, um, do you mind if I go on my own?” Louis asked. “I want to get to know the city again.” He could see that Armand was hesitating. “I’ll be fine. It’s just changed so much, with the flood, and… you know how I am. I want to see the people in the city.” He thought that he could slip to the address and have the talk with Lestat tonight to be done with it.

“Tell me where the roses came from then,” Armand said. “Considering that the crystal vase is off from the rest of the flowers in the hotel.”

Louis bit his lower lip before reaching into the pocket that held the note. He took it out, handing it over and sitting back in the chair. He couldn’t fully look at Armand, but knew the vampire was ripping up the card. And the next moment, he jumped as the vase smashed against the wall with water and roses flying everywhere. “Armand!”

“Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me?” Armand yelled at him. “How dare you withhold this from me! How dare you tell me that you’re fine to be here and just – I am not having this argument with you.”

Louis looked up at Armand in shock. “Armand – “

“No,” Armand snapped. “What you are doing is staying here. And tomorrow, you are not leaving my side. I am not losing you! I am not losing you to an asshole who made you think you were less than what you are!”

“No, but you will if you keep on going in the way you are,” Louis said quietly. “I did not give up one controlling vampire to have another one controlling my life. And before you say that you are not him, because you aren’t and I know that, there are days when I stop forgiving you for what you let happen. Yes, I still think of Claudia, because she was the closest thing I had to family and I hate you some days. Today, I was with liking you and forgiving you before you fucked it all up with shattering the roses.” He got up and went to the bedroom, letting it slam behind him.

“Louis – “ Armand sighed. The next sound that came from the other side of the door was the hotel room door closing.

“Didn’t want you to stay anyways,” Louis muttered to himself as he curled up on the bed. “Wish I never got turned in the first place. Would have made my life so much easier.” He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, even though it was hours before he would need to sleep.

*~*~*~*

_Louis curled up in a ball on the bed, closing his eyes as memories of Claudia came back, not knowing how long he laid there as he heard a nose. He didn’t remember the room being this dark as lightning flashed and there were candles lit everywhere. “Armand?”_

_“No, but you are close.” Lestat just appeared at the foot of the bed and smiled at Louis. “I see that someone didn’t like the flowers.”_

_“Why do you have to be here?” Louis asked. “Or, better question, how did you get in here?”_

_Lestat was quick, appearing on top of Louis, pressing a hand to Louis’ heart as he kissed Louis’ lips hard. He broke the kiss after a long moment with Louis kissing back before whispering “I’ve always been in here.” He squeezed at Louis’ heart. “You’re never going to get rid of me.”_

*~*~*~*

Louis opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around the room. The lights were still on and there was no storm going on. He got up to the bed and went out to the living room section of the suite. The roses and shattered vase were gone and Armand was sitting on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at the bottle of wine on the table before lifting up the poured glass and sniffing. He drained the glass before starting another and sitting down in a chair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Armand said. “I – I’m sorry for before.”

“I know.”

“I’m not him,” Armand said quietly.

Louis didn’t respond, just moving over to the couch and curling up next to him. “What do you want to do?”

“Send you back to Paris.”

Louis blinked and looked up at Armand. “That’s not going to help. Besides, I said that I would come and be here with you.”

Armand wrapped his arms around Louis. “I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered.

Louis didn’t respond, just keeping close to Armand, if only because he wasn’t sure about what to say. All he knew is that he didn’t want to go back to sleep, where nothing could protect him from the monster that kept his heart.


	2. The Party

_Louis was back at his family home with someone playing at the piano perfectly. He walked to the sound, smiling as he saw Claudia sitting at the piano and not Lestat. He sat down next to the piano and just listened to the Moonlight Sonata that was being played. “I like this.”_

_“I know,” Claudia said. “It’s why he taught it to me.”_

_“That’s true, I did,” Lestat purred as he wrapped his arms around Louis from behind._

_Louis stiffened and suddenly the music stopped as Claudia was gone. “Bring her back,” he whispered._

_“I’m not the one who took her away,” Lestat whispered in his ear before kissing the stop behind the ear. “I’m not the one who left you to the monsters that put you to the sun. Yet you hate me and not him.”_

_“I have days where I do.” Louis leaned into Lestat as Lestat started to kiss down his neck. “You have to stop this.”_

_“Come back to me and I will,” Lestat whispered._

_“No,” Louis said. “Let me wake up.”_

_“As you wish.” Lestat dug his fangs deep into Louis’ neck._

__

*~*~*~*

Louis woke up with a yelp and sat up straight in bed. He sighed and plopped back down in the bed, grateful that Armand was in the shower. “God, I hate my life,” he whispered.

“Are you finally awake?” Armand called from the shower.

“Yes,” Louis said. “Thankfully.”

Armand sat down on the bed, stroking Louis hair before moving down to the cheek. “Nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“Want to talk about it?” Armand’s hand slipped down to Louis’ neck. He raised an eyebrow as he felt something. “What the – “ his hand came away with some blood on it. 

Louis’ eyes widened as he looked up at Armand. “I – I had a dream where he bit me because I asked to wake up but I – just – “

“Paris. Next flight. Shut up, I don’t care about your arguments.” Armand was up and at the phone, ordering a cab, and looking at Louis. “Pack.”

“No.” Louis got up and took the phone from Armand, hanging up. “He’s going to just chase me. And you’re not going to be there. It’s time to stop running, Armand. You just… you have to realize that I might go with him because there’s nothing else I can do.” He looked away from him. “And I’m sorry.”

Armand kissed Louis’ forehead. “Then get dressed and we’ll go. Unless you want a shower first.” He sighed. “And I don’t blame you.”

“You should. Someone should.”

“I can’t,” Armand said. “I know what it’s like to be bound to your maker in ways that aren’t understandable. He should know better. He should know to let you go instead of trying to cling to something that neither of you really want. At least, it seems that way whenever the two of you are in a room. But get you away from him or in his city and… well, he does things.” He got up from the bed. “You should get dressed.”

Louis nodded, licking his fingertips and holding it to the wound to heal it, before getting dressed in a nice black suit. He went quietly with Armand in the limo and tried to take the other vampire’s hand. He wasn’t shocked when Armand withdrew his hand and just watched the city go by. As they pulled up to a lavish home that Louis thought had once been a manner house, but he quickly dismissed the thought. “What do you want me to do?”

“Walk in with me, as we will be announced together, and stay until you can no longer do so.”

“Of course,” Louis said quietly. He got out of the limo with Armand, walked in, and was introduced. After about twenty minutes, he left to mingle and keep to the edges of the room. He nearly felt good about having the wall at his back before he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“From what I remember, you don’t like balls,” Lestat whispered in his ear. “At least, not the kind that we throw.”

“None of them here would force me to kill an old woman.”

“No, but I think they would still raise an eyebrow at you eating the dogs,” Lestat said with a chuckle. “I have a proposition for you.”

“One that doesn’t involve you biting me? I’m all ears.”

“You said for me to wake you up. You never said how, Louie,” Lestat said with a sigh. “Still overly dramatic.”

“This from someone who was curled up in a house refusing to come out for fear of helicopters?”

“That was ages ago and helicopters are evil.” Lestat kissed Louis’ cheek and laughed when Louis tried to move away. “Come away with me and I’ll give my support to Armand and whatever he’s trying to do with Paris.”

Louis blinked and turned to look at Lestat. It took a moment and he shook his head no. “You won’t.”

Lestat smiled. “You’ve finally learned how to see when someone lies. Impressive.” He leaned in, softly kissing the spot below Louis’ ear before growling “Come with me now.”

Louis tried to fight the command but his eyes glazed over. He nodded, taking Lestat’s arm and letting himself be taken out of the place. A sedan was called for them and he slid into the backseat with Lestat following. He leaned into a caress at his cheek before turning his head for his lips to be claimed by the other vampire. He stayed close as he felt Lestat wrap an arm around him, a whispered command to sleep, and once more his eyes closed as he thought he heard the sound of thunder.


	3. Home

Louis opened his eyes as he felt someone kiss his temple and then his cheek. “You are a right bastard,” he whispered as his eyes started to focus. “And that you now have a way to send dreams to people. Or something.” He tried to sit up but his wrists were tied to the head board in black satin. He tugged as hard as he could but the knots and the satin held. He turned his head away from Lestat as the vampire sat on the bed next to him. 

“Or something is the better answer.” Lestat stroked Louis’ cheek before his hand went down Louis’ neck. He stopped at the collarbone, tracing patterns over it. “If I did, do you really think I would send ones to torture you?”

“No,” Louis whispered. “Will you let me go?”

“Why ask a question you know the answer to?” Lestat kissed Louis’ forehead before moving to his lips, kissing him for a long moment before just looking down at him. “I know that you love me and that you hate yourself for it.”

Louis blinked and licked his lips. “No, I – “

“Yes, you do. I am not about to force anything on you, Louis. I will keep you in this bed until you agree to be with me, freely and openly, but I am done fighting. I am done fighting either with you or for you. I created you, not just because I saw a strong soul like my own, but because I thought I found my kindred spirit. So this is my last fight and it will continue until you finally stop hating yourself for loving me. And, despite what others think of me, you and I know that I am a very patient man when I want to be. This is a time when I want to be.”

“It’s hard to believe that when I’m tied to the bed.” Louis tugged again on the rope and it didn’t move. 

“You know how to get untied,” Lestat countered as he kissed the middle of Louis’ neck. He trailed his tongue down, kissing the shoulder before moving to kiss the middle of Louis’ chest. He went back up to kiss his prize again, twisting a nipple as he did for Louis to gasp to work his tongue in. He rubbed where he twisted as Louis started to kiss him back and kept the kiss until he wanted to look. 

Louis’ eyes were closed and he lifted his head to follow Lestat up. He lowered his head with a thump and looked away. “Stop it. Sex is not winning, you know that.”

“It’s one part of winning,” Lestat countered. He moved his hand down, squeezing and then rubbing at the erection that was quickly forming in the other vampire. “And your body wants me to win.”

“You’re just familiar, that’s all.”

“I remember, one night, where we had sex from the time we woke until the time we went back to sleep. We didn’t feed, we didn’t do anything but just lay with each other and give pleasure. What other lover have you done that with?” Lestat smirked as there was no answer. He turned his attention back to Louis’ body, biting at the other nipple before licking the pain away.

Louis tried to bite back the moan but some of it came out. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out what was happening, until it was done again and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning again. There was a soft kiss to his temple and he opened his eyes to look into Lestat’s. “Please.”

“Please what?” Before Louis could answer, Lestat kissed him again, nipping at the lower lip for Louis to open his mouth. Instead of him just kissing, Louis was passionately kissing back this time, as if he wanted it, instead of just passively laying there. “You know what to say,” he said after breaking the kiss. “You always know what to say. And I will, for our sakes, do exactly what you want.”

Louis licked his lips and replied “take me”. He was freed from the restraints a moment later and reached up to undo Lestat’s shirt as the man reached down to kiss him. It only took a moment before they were both completely naked and Lestat started to trail kisses down his body. “Please,” he whispered.

Lestat kissed the tip of Louis’ cock before taking him in his mouth. He started slowly at first, using just his tongue, and felt Louis’ hands resting in his hair. He sucked harder, causing the other vampire to arc up into his mouth. He continued to suck, hollowing out his cheeks to bring greater pleasure, but stopped just before Louis could go over. “Not just yet,” he said as he grabbed something under the bed.

Louis groaned in frustration, about to say something when two slicked up fingers entered him. They rested inside of him for a moment before exploring and stretching him, causing him to grip at the sheets. When they were withdrawn, he made a noise of complaint before crying out as Lestat just shoved into him. “Lestat, please,” he moaned. “Please move!”

Lestat chuckled as he started to slowly move in and out. It wasn’t long until he went faster, slamming in and out of his Louis, as his hands held his lover to the bed. “Mine,” he growled. “Say it.”

“Yours,” Louis groaned. “Oh God,” he cried out as he came against Lestat’s stomach. It wasn’t too long after that Lestat came as well and just rested on top of him. “Always yours,” he said.

Lestat smiled and kissed his prize, this time softly and keeping the kiss for a long time. “So you’re home.”

Louis nodded a yes and whimpered softly when Lestat pulled out of him. His mind raced on what he should do – call Armand, figure out how to get his things – but that melted away as Lestat picked him up to take him into the bathroom. He let his thoughts of anything else slipped away and just focused on being home.


End file.
